I Should Go
by highland-daughter
Summary: He's not certain if he should express his feelings or not. He doesn't want to be hurt again. He should just go. But he's the risk taker. He always does what he shouldn't. Why should he change that now?


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to LJ Smith. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Warning:** Fluffy with a bit of angst._

_**Author:** Something I was suddenly inspired to write. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Damon still wasn't sure why he'd decided to do this. He normally tried to avoid being in the public eye. But when Caroline had explained that this year's Christmas Charity Party included a talent show something in him had demanded he participate. So he'd signed up and had actually practiced. In private but he'd still practiced. Despite his precaution, he hadn't managed to stop Stefan and Elena from realizing he was up to something. They just didn't know what.

When he heard Carol speak he swore his heart fluttered.

"Now, join me in welcoming to the stage Damon Salvatore."

The audience applauded and Damon drew a deep breath before he slowly walked out onto the stage. He flashed Carol a quick smile as she stepped off, disappearing behind the curtains. Facing the crowd he stepped up to the microphone, even as Bonnie, who was the only person who knew what was going on, sat at the piano. His gaze swept over the audience quickly. He easily found Stefan and the others.

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion, while Caroline and Jeremy exchanged similar glances of surprise. The only one he really cared about, however, was Alaric. The man's eyes were filled with surprise, confusion and disbelief. Drawing yet another deep breath, an attempt to steady himself, he nodded slightly towards Bonnie, signalling her to start playing.

The beautiful music filled the air and the audience fell silent. Counting the notes, Damon began to sing.

"_Here we are, isn't it familiar_

_Hadn't had someone to talk to_

_In such a long time_

_And it's strange all we have in common_

_And your company was just the thing_

_I needed tonight_

_But somehow I feel I should apologize_

'_Cause I'm just a little shaken_

_By what's going on inside"_

Damon saw Stefan tense and Elena touch his arm, saying something to him. No doubt his brother thought he was singing about Elena. Well wouldn't it shock Stefan to learn that he'd moved on. He wasn't stupid. He knew when he wasn't wanted. Even if it hurt like hell to let go. He had found someone else. Someone he knew he would never stop loving. Someone better than Elena or Katherine would ever be. Even if they were just as broken as he was.

"_I should go_

_Before my will gets any weaker_

_And my eyes begin to linger_

_Longer than they should_

_I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason_

_And this hour holds more meaning_

_Than it ever could_

_I should go_

_I should go_

_Baby I should go"_

He gaze left his brother and Elena, focusing wholly on Alaric, who was watching him with wide eyes. Had the man figured it out? Or was he just surprised that Damon was doing something so openly. Did Alaric not realize just how important he was in Damon's life? Did he not see that whenever Damon asked him for help it was because was trusted? That he cared?

"_It's so hard keeping my composure_

_And pretend I don't see_

_How your body curves beneath your clothes_

_And your laugh is pure and unaffected_

_It frightens me to know so well_

_The place I shouldn't go_

_I know I got to take a noble path_

'_Cause I don't want you to question_

_The intentions that I have"_

An emotion entered Alaric's eyes, something Damon had never seen in the man's eyes before, and he suddenly felt like his heart was trying to break free of his chest. He realized he was afraid. He knew Alaric had put two and two together and knew what was happening, what Damon was trying to say without really saying it. He was afraid because what if Alaric didn't care how he felt. What if Alaric still viewed him as an irredeemable bastard? What if there was nothing he could do to show the man that he was different? At least where Alaric was concerned.

"_Oh I don't mean to leave you_

_With a trivial excuse_

_And when you call tomorrow_

_I'll know what to do_

_But I should go_

_Before my will gets any weaker_

_And my eyes begin to linger_

_Longer than they should_

_I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason_

_And this hour holds more meaning_

_Than it ever could_

_I should go_

_I should go_

_Baby I should go"_

Damon listened to Bonnie play the last few notes and managed not to wince when the crowd broke out in applauds and cheers. He gave a slight bow before he hurried off the stage. He managed to avoid Carol, and pretty much everyone, slipping out into the hallway. He just needed a moment to collect himself, to put the walls back into place, and then he could face everyone.

Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, trying to turning off his emotions and failing miserably. He had just decided to leave instead of face the others when footsteps caused his eyes to open. He was more than a little bit surprised to find Alaric standing before him. "Oh…" He swallowed and gave a cocky grin that he didn't really feel. "Hey, Ric. I was actually on my way out."

"Interesting song choice," Alaric said as he took a step closer. Damon suddenly felt like he was paralyzed. Staring into Alaric's eyes he couldn't find the will to move away. "You've got Stefan thinking you're still obsessing over Elena."

Damon couldn't help but grin. "Just doing my part in the _Screw with Stefan_ game. I'm winning, in case you were wondering."

A small smile stole across Alaric's face. "Good for you." He took another step forward, this one putting him within Damon's personal space. "But I know you weren't singing for Elena."

Alaric reached up, one hand resting on Damon's shoulder and the other cupping the back of the vampire's head, drawing him close. A gentle smile graced his face even as love and adoration filled his eyes. He heard Damon's sharp intake of breath and he quickly kissed the vampire. It was a gentle and sweet kiss. Meant to show Damon without words just how Alaric felt.

When he drew back to catch his breath, Alaric let his forehead rest against Damon's, he almost didn't notice that Damon had wrapped his arms around him, hands clutching at his shoulders. Still smiling Alaric gave a little peck to Damon's lips, chuckling faintly when Damon leaned in, attempting to capture his lips again.

"By the way, Damon," Alaric whispered, not breaking eye contact with the vampire. "I love you too."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
